


Angel

by Lux_Uria



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angels, Fluff, Has absolutly nothing to do with christmas, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Ramen, Scars, Secret Santa, Uzumaki Naruto and Ramen, im very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux_Uria/pseuds/Lux_Uria
Summary: I am not an native english speaker and this is only my third year soo im very sorry and i did my best.





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I am not an native english speaker and this is only my third year soo im very sorry and i did my best.

Silently as to not disturb the silence he asked:" How did you get those?" Naruto answered with a bitter laugh:" Haven't you ever wondered why I don't have wings even though I have a very noble Clan? They took them." Sasuke twisted his face into a grimace but he couldn't help himself, so he asked:" And those?" While he massaged a long, ugly scar on Narutos stomach. Naruto replied:" Did you know that even though I didn't have wings, that doesn't mean I am immune to silver. I didn't know it but then they decided to disembowel me with a silver knife." Sasuke was disgusted by the so-called holy race. Even after he heard those awful stories, Sasuke couldn't help himself but brush cautiously over the scarred, tanned back of his lover." And those?", requested Sasuke to know as brushed over many smaller burnt scars. Naruto responded:" They poured liquid silver over my back to punish me for their fear. Sasuke was to furious to ask another question. He just couldn’t believe that angels could be that horrible. He brushed one last time over Narutos naked upper body before he decided that the world was to cruel, and he needed more sleep. Naruto grinned, yes with Sasuke on his side, he really liked the Earth.  
Sasuke on the other hand, was very emotionally exhausted after such a conservation. While he would love nothing more than to fight the entire heaven by himself, he knew Naruto would be way to worried about him. So, he did what he knew would make Naruto happy. Food. So, with great effort he lifted himself from the way to comfortable bed. Naruto lifted a questioning eyebrow but Sasuke was determined. He would make Naruto the best fucking ramen, he would ever eat. In the kitchen, Sasuke was reminded of a big problem he had chosen to forget. He couldn’t cook. Than a light in his noble quest; The almighty Google. Google answered to all his questions and so he made ramen. At least he hoped it would at least taste like ramen. Naruto, who had just finished showering, entered the kitchen and wished he hadn’t. Because even if he loved Sasuke with all his heart and soul, Sasuke could not cook. Everything he “cooked” had the potential to kill him, a feat where many, many other creatures had failed. But as he made the mistake to look in his love’s hopeful eyes, he just couldn’t say no. Sighing, he resigned himself to his fate and took a bite. The food was even worse than expected which was in itself already a feat but a man has got to do what a man has got to do and so he smiled his best smile and exclaimed:” Wow, Sasubabe did you do this by yourself? It’s very good!” Sasuke turned his head a bit so Naruto wouldn’t see his blush. Somehow, he always managed to forget that Naruto is an eternal and very powerful being, so of course he knew that Sasuke was blushing. But for his little tsundere, he let Sasuke believe that he didn’t notice his cute side.  
Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes and kissed him. Even, if Narutos past was very tragic, now at least the both of them were happy together.


End file.
